epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Renaissance Artists
The Renaissance Artists will appear in the season 3 finale, Artists vs Turtles. They consist of Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti and they will rap against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They will be portrayed by Link Neal, Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, and Rhett McLaughlin respectively. Information on the Rappers Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Donatello di Niccolò, and Michelangelo Buonarroti were each artists, varying from painters to sculptors, that hailed from the Renaissance period, spanning from the 14th century to the 16th century during each of their lifespans. Their artwork has left a large impact on society and is still remembered to this day, such as Leonardo's Mona Lisa and Michelangelo's Statue of David. Lyrics Leonardo da Vinci: Cowabunga, dudes, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique to keep these Three-toed freaks back under the street. I take a turtle in a tournament of ??? You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. All of the ladies, they like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello. Donatello di Niccolò: Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Raphael Sanzio da Urbino: Yo, Raphael, and I came to flow, Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked. I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling, I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! Michelangelo Buonarroti: Ohhh, Michelangelo and I'm giant, I made David but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a Rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your last judgement, trust me! Donatello di Niccolò: We drop science! Raphael Sanzio da Urbino: We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth, the rap addicts. You beat the Foot but it won't go well, When you catch an Italian boot the half shell! Trivia *They are the third/fourth group rappers that are announced together, after Mario and Luigi, Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright, and just before/after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **They are the first/second group of rappers to have their names announced individually, just before/after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **They are the fifth/sixth title card group to rap together in general, after the aforementioned groups, Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson and Santa Claus and the Elves. **They are also be the second group of four rappers, after Santa and his elves, and before/after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Each rapper is wearing their opponents' (the Turtle named after them) corresponding color: Leonardo with a blue belt, Raphael wearing a red shirt, Donatello with a purple ensemble, and Michelangelo is wearing an orange top. *They will be the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth artists (not including musical artists) to appear, after Bob Ross and Pablo Picasso. **Coincidentally, they are all in Season 3. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Ian Hecox Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Artists vs Turtles Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper